I'm Already There
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Ryou's mother takes a moment before entering her eternity to think back on her family.


A/N: I do not own YGO or any characters. I am writing this because I have a different view on these lyrics than anyone else. Oh I don't own the lyrics either. They belong to Lonestar. The lyrics have been changed to fit the story. I have heard Ryou has a sister… don't know if that is true but she is not in this. I think you will understand once you finish it. Enjoy! - Naur

I'm Already There

She turned from the line and walked over to a viewing pool that a few were staring into. Tears came to her eyes as she saw a man with blue hair tied back holding a little boy of maybe three in his arms. The man was crying while the little boy slept but wet trails could be seen on his cheeks.

"I love you Catherine now and forever," The man whispered. The white hair boy shifted in his arms slightly and his brown eyes opened.

"Daddy?" He whispered.

"Yes Ryou?"

"Where mommy? She go home?" He asked. More tears slid down the man's cheeks.

"Yes Ryou she has gone to a new home. But she is with you. Always."

Catherine covered her mouth to hold in her sobs. There was nothing more she wanted than to just return to them. They still needed her. She reached down to the water and touched the little boy's head stroking it gently. He seemed to feel her and leaned back into the touch closing his eyes.

**She called him on the road  
****From a lonely cold hotel room.  
****Just to hear him say I love you one more time  
****And when she heard the sound  
****Ofa kid laughing in the background  
****She had to wipe away a tear from her eye.  
****A little voice came on the phone  
****He said, Mommy, when you coming home?  
****She said the first thing that came to her mind**.

Her hands went from his head to tracing his heart.

"I'm with you always Ryou. I'm the sunshine. The shadow. The whisper in the wind. You're imaginary friend. I'm already there," She whispered.

**I'm already there,  
****Take a look around.  
****I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
****I'm the shadow on the ground.  
****I'm the whisper in the wind,  
****I'm your imaginary friend.  
****And I know I'm in your prayers,  
****Oh, I'm already there**.

Takashi looked at his son who had closed his eyes in what seemed to be a simple pleasure, a small smile had come his lips and he was leaning back like there was someone there. He to felt the presence but it was not so as there was not another soul around them. Everyone else had already left.

He looked back at the stone letting his thoughts wonder. Everything had happened so quickly. One moment she had been there humming softly in the kitchen before going out to get some things and then the next she was gone.

"Take with you all the good memories and know that we will be alright Catherine," He whispered.

**He got back on the phone  
****Said, I really miss you darlin'.  
****Don't worry about our boy, he'll be all right.  
****Wish I was in your arms,  
****Lyin' right there beside you.  
****But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
****And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
****Touch you with my fingertips.  
****So turn out the light and close your eyes.**

Catherine turned her eyes to the man now and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew by his expression that he felt her.

"I'm with you. I'm here…" She touched his heart. "Here…" The wind whispered with her voice. "Always…"

Takashi closed his eyes feeling the same feelings Ryou had felt moments before.

**I'm already there,  
****Don't make a sound.  
****I'm the beat in your heart,  
****I'm the moonlight shining down,  
****I'm the whisper in the wind,  
****And I'll be there to the end.  
****Can you feel the love that we share?  
****Oh, I'm already there**.

It was beginning to get late and cool. Takashi knew that he should get Ryou inside. England nights could get pretty cool quickly.

"Goodbye Catherine. I love you," He whispered and turned away taking his son to the car. Ryou looked over his father's shoulder waving at the being he couldn't see but had brought him comfort.

**We maybe a thousand miles apart,  
****But I'll be with you wherever you are**.

"Are you ready Catherine?" Saint Peter asked.

"A few more minutes…" She whispered. He nodded and stepped away giving her more time. The things she had said to her husband and son replayed over and over.

**I'm already there,  
****Take a look around.  
****I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
****I'm the shadow on the ground,  
****I'm the whisper in the wind,  
****And I'll be there to the end.  
****Can you feel the love that we share?  
****Oh, I'm already there**.

Catherine smiled as she watched other scenes below her take place. Ryou's smile warmed her heart. She turned hearing movement behind her.

Saint Peter gave her a smile.

"You are ready now then?" He questioned. With a sigh and smile she nodded. He understood her hesitation. Many with a family left behind had it. Turning to the great white gates he pushed against them and they slowly opened.

Catherine's eyes sparkled with what she saw.

"Yes darlings… I'm already there," She thought before entering the bright and sparkling paradise.

**Oh, I'm already there...**


End file.
